


Sandwiches

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Tatsuya Yuuki is not perhaps very good at household tasks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwiches

Finding specific ingredients for her recipes was somewhat a chore at times, but London was big and the stores well-stocked, even for making Japanese food. In the end, Yana was quite pleased with the grocery shopping trip. She hummed to herself as she made it to the apartment door and opened it, already planning for today’s meals. Young Master Tatsuya would absolutely love with what she had in mind, she was sure of it. He’d probably be starving after school today, and Yana was determined to have everything ready by the time he got home.

She placed the bags she was carrying down for long enough to take off her coat then picked up the groceries again and headed to the kitchen - and stopped dead on her tracks a second later. The shopping bags slipped out of her hold as she stared at the horrific sight in front of her.

The kitchen was an absolute messy horror. There were plates, cutlery and just about everything that was available lying around, some appearing used, some just discarded. Pieces of food ingredients lay everywhere as well, on the counter and the dining table; vegetables, cheese, ham, everything had been left lying all over the place. Every piece of cutlery available seemed to be discarded somewhere around the kitchen, not to mention whoever had been trying to use them had obviously never heard of a cutting board and had instead just made a mess of the dining table - and who in their right mind tried to cut cheese with a sushi knife, anyway?

Burglars were the first thing that crossed her mind. Yana looked around hastily, fearing the worst, but outside the horror that the kitchen was, nothing seemed to be out of ordinary. The door had been locked and there were no signs of anyone breaking in. The few more expensive looking items that anyone would go for were still in place as well, so what was this then? She shook her head and tried to calm herself enough to come up with other options. Had she forgotten to lock the door properly? Were there mischievous children in the neighborhood stealing food?

"Oh, Yana. You’re back," Tatsuya’s voice from behind her called all of a sudden, and she spun around, relieved to find that she wasn’t alone. If it had been burglars after all, Tatsuya would surely have called for help already. The young heir of the Yuuki family didn’t appear alarmed at all, though, and he stood there with a calm expression on his face - and an empty plate in his hands. "Is everything alright?"

Yana composed herself quickly as it dawned to her just _what_ exactly had caused all the chaos. “No no, young master, I’m fine!” She exclaimed cheerfully. “It’s just that you’re home so early. Is everything alright? Do you feel sick?”

The boy shook his head. “No, everything’s good. I’m not sick,” he explained. “Not me anyway. It just happens our afternoon class teacher got ill, though, and he couldn’t organize anyone else to teach the class. We were given extra homework and sent home, so I got here about an hour ago. You weren’t home, but I figured you were out shopping.”

"Well, that’s a relief," Yana replied. She glanced at the mess of a kitchen then looked at the empty plate the boy was holding. "Are you hungry, young master? I was just about to start cooking."

"A little," Tatsuya admitted. "Since you weren’t home, I thought I’d make a sandwich." He handed over the empty plate, and Yana took it from him. "It really wasn’t as good as the ones you make, though. And it, ah, turns out I’m not really good at making one." He looked at the mess with an embarrassed smile on his face. "I’m terribly sorry about this. Maybe I should stay out of the kitchen. But… Is it possible for you to make me another sandwich so I’ll be fine until dinner?"

With the young master being so adorably cute and apologizing, Yana just couldn’t be angry at him. “Don’t worry about a thing! You go study hard and do your homework, and let me take care of this and the dinner!” Tatsyua nodded and returned to his room, and Yana turned back to the kitchen. First, a sandwich for the boy then she’d put away the groceries. Making dinner and trying to clean the mess could come after that. For a moment she considered making Tatsuya help with the cleaning, but she decided against it. Chances were, he would’ve just made things worse.

Now, if Tatsuya was going to be reminded of the incident on a later date was a completely different story.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t we all love cute lil spoiled brat Tatsuya. No I don’t think he’s this useless… Who am I kidding, he totally is.
> 
> Set during Tatsuya's middle school years in London. Yana for the record is the Yuuki household maid from the Gundam Build Fighters Amazing manga if you haven't read that.


End file.
